Stranded
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: One of the few occasions they had to drive instead of fly, didn't turn out well for four out of the five guys. Jericho, Jeff, Cena, Orton, and ...poor Cody.


**A/N- Another day, another story! I wrote this in hopes of getting some inspiration for Cold Heart, Warn Touch. This is a one-shot. Tell me what you think.**

"Pardon me sir, do ya'll happen to know where in the hell we are?" Jericho mocks, pushing his sunglasses up off his eyes.

"Chris, shut up. We are doing our best, do you have any ideas?"

"Yes Randall I do, DON'T DRIVE UNLESS YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR GOING."

"It is not my fault we are lost. You should have stayed awake, since you know everything almighty one." Randy retaliates, sick of hearing Chris blame this whole situation on him.

"Guys, stop it. Arguing isn't going to get us out of this mess. Does anyone have reception on their phone?" Jeff asks, stepping in before Randy and Chris have a wrestling match on the road.

"No." They all respond at once, except Cody, who was still sitting in the rental van, probably regretting the decision to ride along with the rest. A lot of the flights, including the one they were scheduled to be on, were cancelled. All of the guys decided to get into groups and rent a car to get to the next arena. In one car it was London, Kendrick, Smith, Burchill, and Kennedy. Another car held the Divas. Hunter and Shawn were riding together by themselves, no one trusting to ride with them. The last van was Randy, Cody, Jeff, Chris, and John.

"Ask that assclown in the car."

"Cody, does your phone have reception out here?" Jeff asks, putting his head in the window.

"No. Why don't we continue to drive, we are bound to find someone to give us directions." Cody suggests.

"Yeah, why don't we do that? Oh yeah, Junior forgot to fill up the gas tank." Jericho says, glaring at Randy.

"I wouldn't have had to waste gas driving around not knowing where I was going if someone didn't lose the map." Randy shoots back at him.

"Hey assclown, that wasn't my fault."

"So the map flew out the window by itself?"

"Would you two shut up, we aren't going to get anywhere with you two at each others throat." John says, speaking up for the first time. It was getting late, they had a show to be at by tomorrow, it was hot, and most importantly, John was hungry.

"Hey look, here comes a car." Cody says, stepping out of the car, and looking in the distance.

"Hike you pants up and stick out your finger." Jericho says, pushing Cody out onto the road.

"Let me go Chris." Cody says struggling while the other guys laugh. They stop as the approaching car slows down, finally coming to a complete stop in front of the stranded men. They all stand there silently as the window on the passenger side rolls down.

"Hello boys." A voice says as Shawn Michael's face appears.

"Shawn, thank god. We ran out of gas." Jeff informs them.

"Hm, sounds like you boys got yourself a problem then." Hunter says from the drivers seat.

"Obviously, so are you two jerk-offs going to give us a ride or what?" Chris asks, sick of standing around.

"Well when you put it like that, no." Shawn says smugly, his smirk showing until the window is completely up. Hunter puts the car in drive and speeds off, not giving their stranded co-workers a second glance.

"Damn DX to hell." Chris mutters.

"Way to go Jericho, you couldn't be nice could you?" John says. They all stand around arguing, eventually all agreeing the whole thing with Shawn and Hunter was Cody's fault, even though he didn't say a word. Four hours later, they were no closer to getting to their destination, and they were all becoming angry and annoyed.

"Guys, why don't we just walk. One of can stay here, and the rest walk and try to find a phone or something." John says, getting off the hood of the van.

"John's right. That's our only option right now." Randy says agreeing with John.

"I agree too." Jeff said, followed by Chris.

"Then it's settled. But who is the unlucky bastard staying with the van?" Randy asks, knowing it wasn't going to be him.

"Cody, he's worthless to the group." Chris was quick to say, the other three agreeing, though not as ignorant and Chris had said.

"Alright. We should start now, before it becomes completely dark."

"Look like we got ourselves a Sherlock Holmes on our hands." John says, talking about Chris.

"Maybe I can say something that will appeal to your greater sense of compassion." Cody speaks up.

"What are you, a lost kid from Dawson's Creek?" Chris asks, hardly believing the young rookie just said that, mainly because he didn't understand a word of it.

"No, but that is a very good show."

"Cody, are you gay"? Chris asks, looking at Cody with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah Cody, you are always hugging Bob in the ring, more than need be." John chimes in.

"Come to mention it, your always in the shower longer than everyone else, and always volunteer to help Jeff dye his hair." Randy adds, while Jeff stands back and smirks.

"Guys stop, I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend."

"How come we never saw her?"

"She doesn't come to shows."

"Such a lie. Hey man, it's cool if your gay." John tells him.

"I'M NOT GAY." Cody screams at them.

"That there is the reason we are letting him at the car, I don't want him staring at my gorgeous ass when I walk." Chris announces.

"Guys, we should start walking." Jeff tells them. They quickly grab what few things they might need, which was a candy bar and bag of dorritos, and head on out.

"Cody, we'll send someone to find you...maybe, if your not dead." Chris says smirking. Cody doesn't say anything and just watches them walk away, eventually disappearing down the road. Sighing, he got in the van and did the only thing he could, nothing. Meanwhile...

"How long as it been?, I think death is upon me." Chris says dramatically.

"Chris, it's been fifteen minutes. Your fine." Jeff tells him.

"You don't understand, important people like me aren't used to this. People like you, yes, me, no."

"Your no better than us." Randy informs him, trying to keep his ego in check.

"I'm sorry, who was the first undisputed champion? Was it you? no. Was it me? Yes."

"That was seven years ago." John says.

"That doesn't matter assclown, I'm better than all three of you put together, get over it. Just wait until Vince finds out you monkeys broke us down, and stranded Y2J."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will be heartbroken." Instead of responding, they all stare at the sign in front of them, indicating that the nearest town was thirty miles away.

"There is no way in hell I'm walking that far." John exclaims.

"You should have seen it coming. We are in Arizona after all." Jeff points out. Back with Cody...

"Are you serious?" Cody says into his phone, that he finally got service on.

"Yes, we always place an extra three gallons of gas in the trunk in case of emergencies." The representative on the phone replied.

"Thank you so much." Cody says then hangs up. He took the keys and walked around to the back of the van and opened the trunk. Sure enough, there was a container of gas. Quickly putting the gas in the car, Cody saw that he had a quarter of a tank of gas. That was plenty to get him to the nearest town. He began driving, and it didn't take him long to come up on the other four guys. From what he could see, Jericho was bitching as usual. He rolled down the window and came to a stop beside them.

"Guys, I'll send someone to find you all...maybe, if your not dead."

"Where the hell did you get gas?"

"Trunk. Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell Vince the truth for why his top superstars couldn't make it tomorrow. They got drunk and overslept." Cody says, rolling up the window feeling triumphant and driving off.

"You see what you assclowns did, I told you all to be nice to him."

"SHUT UP JERICHO." They all yell. It was going to be a long, long, night.


End file.
